


Mad

by Rumpeltyltskyn



Category: Renegade (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rainkiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpeltyltskyn/pseuds/Rumpeltyltskyn
Summary: Bobby is mad at Tony O'Malley.  Reno doesn't mind.Tumblr prompt fill.





	Mad

A cellphone pressed tightly against Bobby's ear wasn't an unusual sight, and Reno was also more than used to the unamused, rather annoyed look on his face. Of course, this time it wasn't directed at him, but rather the snitch on the other end of the line.

"Listen here, O'Malley!" Bobby started as the two bounty hunters walked into his office, Reno closing the door behind them, "Every time you get involved with case, it's nothing but a huge mess! If you think I'm going to take another tip from you-"

"He's just trying to help, Bobby," Reno interrupted pointedly, unable to hide a small smirk.

Bobby huffed slightly and frowned at that but didn't offer a response. "-you must be dumber than I thought!" he finished instead, and Reno could make out someone speaking on the other end. "Oh, you want a list? D.B. Cooper didn't pay off and nearly got me killed, and your little stunt with the bank robber was an absolute disaster!"

Reno sidled up to him, laying a hand on Bobby's upper arm. "Well, the D.B. Cooper thing isn't completely true," he reminded with a grin.

Bobby covered the receiver with his hand conspiratorially and shot Reno a glare. “Will you be quiet?!” he hissed. "We don't want him sending anyone else after your buddy D.B.," he said before returning his phone to his ear. "Now listen, I'll consider this little tip of yours but I swear, if anything goes wrong this time-"

Reno moved his hand to Bobby's chest and leaned in closer so their faces were inches apart. “You’re so hot when you’re mad.”

Bobby's words seemed to die on his lips and Reno's grin widened. He was close enough to make out Tony O'Malley's flustered, " _Is that Black? Listen to him, he's on my side! -- Not that_ I _think you're hot, Bobby, I mean-_ "

Expression softening and face growing a bit red, Bobby cleared his throat. Reno chuckled and pulled him a bit closer by the collar of his shirt. "We'll finish discussing this later," he mumbled into the phone before quickly hanging it up and setting it aside. He snaked an arm around Reno's waist and pulled him in to clear the space left between them.

"He's your friend, you gotta be nicer to him," Reno reminded teasingly.

"We've been through this before; he's _your_ friend," Bobby said. Reno raised a brow at him and he sighed. "Fine, whatever, he's my friend whether I like it or not." He paused, a sly smile crossing his face. "Now, what was it again you said about me, Mr. Raines?"

Reno laughed. "You mean about you being hot when you're mad?" he asked.

"Yes, that," Bobby said, a lilt in his voice. "You only say that because I'm not mad at you."

He shrugged slightly with a smirk. "True. I don't much like when you're angry at me." He pressed a quick kiss to Bobby's lips. "I guess I'll just have to keep you happy then, hm?"


End file.
